Trust Me
by Marie Writer
Summary: Short one shot peeping into Carth and Revan's broken relationship and how things blew out of proportion and got to where they were before the game picks up and you have all those awkward "talks" with Carth about trust. Really, it's just some drabble from a long time ago - not meant to be a best seller.


_Enjoy!_

X.x.X.x

Kareena sheathed her lightsaber and looked around, she and Carth shared a look of relief but both of them shot their gazes to the body lying on the floor when it sat up and spoke to Carth, beckoning him.

"Carth…." Kareena warned. "You don't have to… he doesn't have anything good to say…." She reasoned, placing a hand on his shoulder gently.

_And it could be a trap. _She forced the thought into his conscious though it seemed to only make him more determined to go to the body. He shrugged her hand off her shoulder and stalked forward, she could see his aura shouting his hatred to the space around him and felt a shiver run through her.

"Carth…" She whispered, but his mind was set and there was no changing his course now. Still, she watched in interest but she was still cautious - ready to strike; her double hilted lightsaber upholstered but still closed in a sign of trust.

Carth reached Saul's prone body and bent down slowly after kicking Saul's weapon out of reach. Saul whispered something in his ear, she heard nothing but judging by the reaction it drew from Carth it couldn't have been anything good. _Perhaps something about his wife,_ She wondered, _or Dustil…_

Suddenly there was a blast and she jumped and nearly opened her weapon when she realized it came from Carth's blaster. Somewhat relieved she relaxed but relief was soon replaced by surprise as Carth spun around and started to shout at the woman beside her, "You! You lied!" He stalked up to Bastilla, and pointed the barrel of his pistol at her face as he drew closer

"Carth!" Kareena ran up to their sides to separate the anticipated fight, her hands raised. Carth was in offensive mode, his body language and aura screaming anger and the need to kill. Bastilla stepped back a step but after that did not make a move to defend her-self or to lash out.

Bastilla clipped her double sided lightsaber to her belt and held her hands behind her back in a stance of respect and trust. But Carth would have none of it. Instead his hands tightened around his two pistols.

"Carth it's not as it seems." Bastilla defended.

"Oh it isn't?" He asked bitterly. "Well you have an awful lot of explaining to do!" He shouted.

"I will, but now is not the time." Bastilla said calmly, her demeanor not changing in the least bit for either offensive or defensive.

"What is going on?" Kareena asked, wondering what was happening, neither of them were open to mind reading; discouraging her.

"You're right. Not now, but we _will_ talk." He said angrily and the two had a stare down before Bastilla finally nodded.

"Will _somebody_ tell me what's going on?" Kareena asked exasperated.

Neither replied, instead Carth walked past between the two of them, her shoulder colliding with Bastilla's in spite. Following Carth's retreating form with her eyes she continued to try and read his mind, only to fail, before focusing on Bastilla. "What the hell was that?"

"Now is not the time." Bastilla said simply, removing her hands from behind her back to her hips.

Kareena squinted her eyes at her mentor and partner, before Bastilla removed her lightsaber from her belt once again, and jogged to catch up with Carth. Sighing she turned her head to look at Saul's now dead body before squinting again and turning to catch up with the other two.

X.x.X.x

"Carth I'm sorry!" Kareena ran after him as they walked briskly to the cockpit.

Carth turned on his heel to face her, their faces mere inches apart. "I'm sorry? You are Revan! The sith lord that destroyed my home world, and ordered the death of my wife and child! And all you have to say is 'sorry'?" He shouted, and stared her down, his eyes darting over her features searching her face for proof to prove him wrong.

"Carth I'm _not_ Revan anymore! I'm Kareena! I'm _Jedi_ not Sith!" She defended.

"Oh and you weren't a Jedi before? History repeats itself more often than not." He said menacingly. "And now, Bastilla is _gone_, in the hands of your," he tossed his hand in her direction, "crazy apprentice." He threw his hands up in the air and turned back around, crossing the doorway into the cockpit.

"I'm sorry Carth, I'm sorry that I chose the wrong path. I'm sorry I got your wife killed and I'm sorry I ruined your relationship with Dustil. I'm sorry that Bastilla is gone." Carth fell into the pilot's chair like a heavy weight, making the chair creak with the sudden burden. "All I can say is that I promise to bring her back. I know you don't' trust me but I want you to know that I will _not_ become Revan again." She took a breath and put her hands behind her back and lowered her voice. "I can prove that I'm Kareena."

Carth didn't reply, instead focused on setting a course for Manaan, his hands flying over the keys and switches with practiced ease. "Carth, please look at me…" She whispered, she could feel her heart begin to splinter.

Kareena sighed and walked out her heart feeling heavy, she just lost the most important person in her life, all because of her past. All she could think of was to find a way to prove she was different, that she was Kareena, and with a lot of luck win her man back.

First act of business, find the last Star Map, second act of business, save Bastilla, third act of business defeat Malak and save the galaxy. Somewhere in the middle… gain trust and credibility again.

X.x.X.x

_Just a short little one shot that I wrote… from a looong time ago. _

_~ Leave a comment with what you think, what needs to be added or removed. Do you want more or less? ~_


End file.
